


The Darkest Part of the Night

by Sindujour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindujour/pseuds/Sindujour
Summary: Derek is unconscious, recovering from Wolfsbane poisoning and Stiles is left to watch him. But never leave a fox in a henhouse.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	The Darkest Part of the Night

Stiles watched Derek’s chest rise and fall, the shallow breaths even and steady. Deaton has said he’d probably be unconscious for a day or two because white wolfsbane was the least lethal of the whole family, it couldn’t be burned out and you just had to wait for it to get burned out of the body. 

He’d agreed to watch over Derek overnight, because Scott and Isaac had plans with Allison and Kira, Peter was still out of town, and his dad was working overnight to cover for one of the deputies who’d broken his arm earlier in the day.

The gloom of the loft’s few lights left Derek wrapped in shadow, and Stiles thought the man looked incredibly beautiful this way. His face open, the perpetual scowl gone. The lines erased. Out of curiosity he walked over and looked down at the man, knowing he was naked under the thin blanket. If Stiles concentrated he could even make out the rise of where Derek’s cock was hidden.

He hadn’t been here when Deaton and Scott had stripped him down and gotten him into bed. He reached down and ran his hand across Derek’s chest. Something he knew he’d never get to do in life. The thing about Derek is that he only liked psychotic murderous women, and Stiles knew, no matter how dark some of his thoughts were, that he wasn’t dark enough for Derek. 

The temptation to just look was too much for him and he pulled the blanket back, revealing all of Derek for his viewing pleasure. 

“You’re so beautiful Der.” Stiles whispered. Running his hand down the man’s ridiculous abs, pausing for a moment before continuing on to his uncut cock. 

He sat down on the bed next to him. His hand still fondling the man’s thickening dick. Rousing even in his unconscious state to Stiles touch. 

The thing is, he knew Derek would enjoy it if he just gave him a chance. The last year had been a revelation for Stiles after he had hooked up with Danny just before his friends graduation and he’d realized the source of all that fear and frustration he’d felt around Derek all along. 

He could still smell the heavy scent of blood in the air, and the slightly floral scent of the sage that Deaton had left burning to aid Derek’s body in processing the white Wolfsbane. 

Why not? Stiles thought. No one would know. The heavy scents would cover any smell if Stiles just tried him out. Just sucked his dick a bit maybe. So he leaned over and took the man in his mouth. Moaning a bit as he did. 

He worked Derek into full hardness with no effort. Then really got into sucking the man off. Beneath his hand he could feel Derek’s balls start to draw tight a few minutes later, just before the first spurt of slightly bitter cum, then another and another. Stiles kept sucking until Derek started to grow slack in his mouth and he let the man’s cock drop free. 

He massaged his dick in his pants, before quickly letting it free. God he was so hard! He wondered what it would feel like to slip inside the man. To fuck his way to an orgasm while he slept. The idea thrilled him. Derek would never know. 

He leaned forward and opened the drawer where he knew Derek kept his condoms. He hesitated for a moment over the lube, but while he knew Derek would heal from any damage he might do while fucking the man, there was no way to explain his hole being lubed up. So regretfully he skipped the condom. 

Turning the man on his side, he slipped his index finger inside, surprised to find Derek was already slick. He wondered if Derek had a toy he liked to use, or if he just liked to finger himself. A whole kaleidoscope of possibilities exploded in his head. Stiles slipped the condom over his achingly hard cock and quickly lined himself up at Derek’s hole.

He hesitated for a moment and then slid his way inside. It was tight and hot, and he moaned as he started fucking into the man. He was already so hard and so ready it didn’t take long, and he pulled out as he started to cum, just in case. He stroked himself as he kept cumming, filling the tip of the condom. 

As soon as he was done he slipped the condom off and tied it off, then rezipped his jeans. He grabbed a couple of the alcohol wipes Deaton had left behind and carefully wiped over Derek’s hole and cock, wiping away any trace of his scent there, then wiped off his hands as well. He carefully rolled the man into his back, making sure he was positioned the way he’d been left earlier. 

He stood up and pulled the blanket back up, then leaned forward and put a soft kiss on the man’s cheek. “Sleep well beautiful.” He said softly and walked into the bathroom to flush the wipes and condom away. Behind him, concealed in shadows, Derek finally let his eyes open. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first impulse with this was to set it during the nogitsune, but I thought no, that’s too easy.   
> I find the idea of a dark stiles abusing Derek Fascinating, because canonically Derek just accepts punishment. He doesn’t lash out, he just accepts. And what would a really twisted Stiles do with that?


End file.
